imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Revile
"We know not how the creature thought of himself. For us, Re was taken from his constant regeneration whenever destroyed, and vile from the fact that he was the most foul and base villain we ever encountered. Put together, it is a fitting name for one who will be cursed throughout history as the most ruthless killing machine ever known." -Stendeval of Revile, The Accidental Hero 'Revile '''is the main antagonist in the first book of the series, ''The Accidental Hero. He's also mentioned in the second and makes a last appearance in the final book as an ally to Jack and his friends. History Revile appeared to the Imagine Nation in the first invasion to Earth with the Rüstov. He earned the name due to his ability to regenerate after every hit, mortal or otherwise, and for being the worst enemy the country and world had to ever face. However, Revile's mission wasn't with the Rüstov, but rather personal, which comes to life when he finally faces Legend and Stendeval. To them, he admits that he's come back from the future, after having destroyed Earth, the first of a long line of planets that he might as well have single-highhandedly destroy. He came back in time to prevent it all by killing a baby, Jack, and doing so would destroy him, Revile. Because he was only a baby, Legend and Stendeval defended him, Legend sacrificing himself to defeat Revile and the Rüstov while Stendeval went away to take away the baby and keep him safe, leaving him in St. Barnaby's. It took twelve years for Revile to regenerate, and when he did, he relocated his younger self in New Jersey, where he goes and tries to kill Jack once again, but reconsiders, gaining some hope that maybe this new past might have a chance to not turn into Revile. After keeping a close eye on Jack, seeing him get to the Imagine Nation and his initial trials to get into the School of Thought, Revile gave up upon seeing the Rüstovs' insistence to take the young Jack. After Jazen's death, Revile saves Jack from the Rüstov and reveals himself to Jack. Ignoring Jack's pleas, Revile tries to kill him, stopped by the Inner Circle and Peacemakers, and any other super hero in Empire City. In the end, Jack is the one that finally stops Revile, imprisoning him in his former grave in Wrekzaw Isle, in many ways, condemned to melt in a fire and recreate over and over again without a chance to get out. Two years after his defeat, Revile is freed by the present Revile after Jack is overtaken by the infection. Initially, Revile is distraught, feeling he failed, until he saw that Jack, while overtaken by the infection, was still in control of himself. Jack convinces him, and together, fight against the Rüstov. Revile stays behind while Jack and his friends go to the Magus in the mothership, Revile fighting in Empire City alongside both super heroes and supervillains against the Rüstov Armada. Being connected, Revile and Jack saw the status of each other's fight, and when Jack was almost defeated, Revile came into the mothership to sacrifice himself and save Jack, which gives Jack the chance to finally defeat the Magus and all of the Rüstov. It is assumed that after saving Earth and the Imagine Nation, Revile is no longer a threat when Jack returns to his normal state, though still infected by Khalix. Physical Appearance Revile is described to be large and intimidating, a red light that shines from his chest and sometimes uses as a weapon. Like other Rüstov, he's mostly a machine and rotting away, but without his mask, it's just a darker version of Jack's face. Personality Revile is aloof and cold, bearing the guilt of the death of the planets he caused in his time, demonstrating a lot of pain when he tries to kill Jack the first time. However, at the final fight, Revile proves to be very helpful and sacrifices himself for Jack. Abilities Being infected, particularly by Khalix, Revile is able to regenerate after being attacked, whether mortally or superficially. During the regeneration stage, Revile is able to use debris and weapons to make his attacks much stronger and take out legions. He also uses the light of his chest as a weapon itself.He also can put on other machines to give him new abilities or make him stronger Relatives Jack Blank= His past-self, Revile pities Jack for everything that's yet to happen. Hating himself for what the Rüstov forced him to do, Revile initially wanted to kill Jack, even if he was saddened at the thought of killing him, baby or kid. Despite Jack's more than fair points, Revile was convinced that letting his past-self live would still bring about the end of many worlds, though his younger self manages to defeat Revile. However, two years after this, an infected Jack comes and frees Revile, much to his horror, as he thought that the Rüstov had won once again. When Jack proves that he's still in control of himself, he convinces Revile to join him to fight the Rüstov, and this time beat them. While they're one and the same when it comes to tactics, and briefly physically, Jack and Revile see each other as brothers by all they'd been through due to the Rüstov. Jack even cries over Revile when he sacrifices himself to save his younger self. |-|The Magus= Due to Khalix, the Magus is Revile's father. There isn't much interaction between them, only assumed that before his human side finally took over Khalix, Revile and the Magus were very close, as the Rüstov took over many planets in the future, starting by Earth. Years later into the past, Revile hates the Magus as much as anyone else in the Imagine Nation, but isn't afraid to face him, as he proved to fight him to protect Jack, losing his life in the process to do so. Category:characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Sentients Category:Deceased